Kingdom Hospital: Another Gate Keeper!
by IvyMorlock92
Summary: Bonnie Payne move from Tennessee, with her new step dad. Working with Brenda, her step Aunt. But bonnie finds out she a gate keeper between heaven and hell. When Paul finds out, Bastet and Anubis try to keep Paul away as best they could!
1. The move

**Lil Info!  
**15 year old Bonnie Payne never fit in anywhere. She was pale like a ghost,  
and she always wore black boy clothes and dark make up, to make her look dead!  
She has blackish brown hair and blue eyes! She has a gift that's been passed  
down through her Mom's side of the family. She's a psychic, able to see,  
communicate, and even interact with the supernatural. She has a ghost pet,  
well not actually a ghost, it's actually an Egyptian Goddess, in it's  
animal form it's a cheetah named Bastet, in it's human form it's a girl  
with long black hair, green eyes, wearing Egyptian dresses. Bonnie's soul is  
unknown, meaning neither her nor anyone else knows about her soul, basically  
it's somewhat of a lost soul. She believes in God, as Bastet does as  
well.

**Moving!**

"WHAT, WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE TO MAINE!! I LOVE IT HERE IN  
TENNESSEE!! THIS IS WHERE I WAS BORN AND RAISED HALF WAY THROUGH MY LIFE!"  
Bonnie yelled at her mother and her mother's new husband.  
"Bonnie, you know your father…"  
"He's not my father!""Bonnie!"

"It's true, remember! You said he's not my father at all, because he's not kin to me! So that means I don't have to move"  
"Bonnie, you'll come back in the summer for your dad! But you have to go,  
because I'm your mother and I said so!"  
"I'd be better off in hell then going with James!"  
"Is it because he's a yank?"  
"No! Its cause our family was better off without him!" She said to her  
mother's face. James put his hand on her shoulder!  
"Bonnie, I know you never liked me at the start, but you just want your  
mother to be happy! And I know I can make you happy! I got some family members  
that work in a hospital up there…and I know they'll let you see the dead  
bodies there and stuff…I know your curious about death, and dead bodies, and  
that sort of stuff!" She rolled her eyes!  
"Bonnie please!" her mother begged. She sat down and gave them a smirk.  
"If I go, I can go to the hospital anytime I like, ok, and I can help out  
around there! You got that James Abelson!"  
"Sure, I'll let my sister know that!" She got up, and went to her room  
and packed. Bastet was in her room lying on her bed. She started to pack, went  
she turned and Bastet was in her human form.  
"Need help with your junk" she said to Bonnie  
"Funny, you start to pack over there!" two hours passed and James came  
in.  
"Hey! I just called my sister from the Hospital, she got you a pass and  
everything! That's your job now, you start the second we get there!"  
Bonnie looked at him  
"What's the Hospital called? And who's your sister?"  
"My sister's name is Brenda Abelson and the hospital is called Kingdom  
Hospital…but there are things about that place!"  
"Like what?"  
"Well four years ago, there was earthquakes and Dr. Stegman! She said the  
place is haunted, but I don't believe in ghosts or stuff like that!" he  
said and Bastet picked up a lamp and through it at him, luckily it missed.  
"But I believe in Bastet! Anyway, she said Dr. Stegman is a crazy man, and he  
broke her heart, sometimes he talks to himself, but he claims it was a boy  
named Paul! She works on the top of the hospital to get away from him, so you  
will work with almost everyone but Dr. Hook, because he's on break for a  
month with his new wife, with a baby! You got it"  
"Yeah sure!" She said back, she looked over to her radio and saw Bastet  
turn it on. Bastet and Bonnie song came on,  
"Bye bye baby don't be long, I worry about you while you're gone!"  
They started to sing! James walked out of her room, They sang and finally got  
done packing, Bonnie put on her ipod, luckily it had a full battery these last  
three weeks. James took the airplane with all their stuff, as Bonnie, her  
mother, her eldest brother and younger sister took the mustang!  
"Mom! Bonnie's listening to her music to loudly!" cryed Hannah  
"Shut up brat!"

"MOM!"

"Hey Hannah guess what!"  
"Don't you dare sing that song!"  
"BLOOD, BLOOD, give them gallons of the stuff! Give them all they can  
drink...!"

"MOM!!"

"Bonnie stop it! Hannah let Bonnie listen to her  
music!" said their mother. "Hannah you're a brat!" said Bruce.  
"You go Bruce!" said Bonnie! She looked out the window, counting stuff  
and day dreaming. Bonnie closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep and  
started to dream.

**Dream**

"Bastet?"  
"Bye bye baby don't be long! I worry about you while you're gone!"  
Bastet singing as she lying on the ground! A boy in leather came up, and picked her up!  
"You should have stayed in Egypt!" He said  
"Anubis! I wanted to see more of the world, like you did!"  
"But one thing you forgot!"  
"No, I didn't forget! About Mary! But…she rested….why are you still  
here?" She touch her chest and she yell in pain  
"That's for me to know, and Bonnie!" He looked at her, causing her to  
jump back.  
"Will Bastet be ok!" was the only thing she said! Bastet looked at Bonnie  
with a smile on her face.  
"Don't worry about me, ok!" Anubis turned with her in his arms and they  
were gone. Then Bonnie heard an evil chuckle from behind. She felt a cold hand  
on her shoulder….

**Wake up**

Hannah started to shake Bonnie to wake up,  
"WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE SECONDS!"  
yelled Bonnie!  
"Bonnie!" said her mother! Bonnie ignored her and looked back out the  
window.  
"I told her not to wake you, but anyways we're here" said Bruce! Bonnie  
got out and saw Bastet walking from nowhere!  
"HEY OVER HERE!" they heard, Bonnie looked over and it was James with a  
girl.  
"_Is he cheating on my mom, now? This early! I mean seriously, we just got  
here._" She thought. They walked over to Bonnie and her family.  
"Bonnie this is my sister Brenda!"  
"Wow, you look….prettier then he said…."  
"You don't have to act or anything…you can say whatever you think about  
me!"  
"Good! He never told me you're goth!"  
"I'm not goth, I'm emo, but I'm also a Christian!"  
"O…" she said, Bonnie rolled her eyes. _"Great my new step aunt is emo..."_  
Bonnie thought to herself, though she quickly snapped out of her thoughts when  
Brenda handed her something.  
"It's a pass through the hospital! I just need to make you a new one with  
your picture!" said Brenda! James took Bonnie and the rest of the family,  
including his sister, to his house, which was near the hospital.  
"If you want you could walk a mile or so in the woods to get to the  
Hospital!" said James looking at Bonnie happy like a kid in a candy shop!  
Bonnie picked the basement for her room, and unpacked everything. She walked  
up the stairs and almost ran into James.  
"How did you get this place?" Bonnie asked him.  
"When I was 18 I bought it from The Morlock Family!"  
"Why would they want to sell this pretty house?"  
"About 69 years ago, Chad and Judy Morlock had a son name Paul! He was crazy, all he did was hurt mice in the wood to see their heart beat…well his dad took him to the doctor because he thought he was crazy, he figured the doctor could take care of him, put him in a mental hospital, or give him pills or something, but in 1939 there was a fire, they found Paul in a tank dead and the doctor burned alive. Paul was only 15 and the doctor…I guess they say he was well into his 80's and! Well Paul family had another kid, for years they lived here, but since Paul's death the home just seemed off, like something was wrong with it, like something was lways here, watching, waiting, never doing anything, but it played mind games with them, they assumed it was because Paul's room was in the basement, and Paul haunted the place because he used to live here and his parents forced him to go with that crazy doctor that did  
experiments on everyone, the guy killed half his patients, probably more than that, he was a real whack job. Well anyways they sold it cheap, and I got it!"

"Wait…"

"What?"  
"You can see heart beats if you know what the hell your  
doing?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!" she said, Brenda got Bonnie a new pass, one with her picture on it, and took her to work at The Kingdom hospital" Brenda took Bonnie to her own office on the top floor of the hospital.  
"Bonnie whatever you do don't look down!" said Bastet.  
"So Bonnie how old are you?"  
"James never told you?"

"No!"

"I'm 15"  
"Tell me about yourself…cause now we're family in a freaky way…"  
"I like black, purple, blue, blood red, and lime green. I love the dead, I  
like things that freak or gross people out, I love music and write lyrics and  
poems! I like to sing and play on the drums or guitar! I'm mad at James for  
making us move up here from my real dad, and my friends. And I think James is  
a no good…."  
"Don't finish cause I know what you mean! James can be a brat sometimes,  
or actually most of the time!"  
"Is he the youngest?"  
"The oldest…it just me and him" They talked about James, music and  
everything. Bonnie found out Brenda is just like her, but emo instead of  
goth.  
"Bonnie, take this to Dr. Stegman please, and watch out, he's kind of  
crazy!"  
"Ok! I can deal with crazy people…I'm one of them!" they started to  
laugh. Bonnie took the stairs cause she was never a big fan of elevators. She  
got to the door of the hallway where Dr. Stegman's office was at. Bonnie  
felt a cold breathe on the back of her neck. She turned on her Ipod: Thank  
you for the Venom. That's what she was listening to as she looked for his  
office, finally she paused her music and went in.  
"Dr. Stegman?" she said. The room was black and cold as ice. She turned  
on the lights, and she found him laying on the ground. She put the papers on  
his desk and helped him to his chair.  
"Get away!" He said, she could smell the strong scent of whiskey on his  
breath. She got him a cup of water to help him to be sober!  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Bonnie Payne… I guess you can say that I'm Brenda's new family  
member!"  
"Oh…she got married?"  
"No, her brother…to my mother."  
"That must suck for you!"  
"Tell me about it!" He went through the papers, Bonnie was about to go  
back upstairs but Dr. Stegman stopped her.  
"Wait….take this to her!" He handed her a heart shape box.  
"You like her?"  
"We did go out until Dr. Hook and his…." He stopped what he was saying,  
staring behind Bonnie, standing stone stiff.  
"Dr. Stegman?"  
"Hey Stegg? Who the shorttimer?" she heard from behind her. She looked  
and saw a boy around her age standing directly behind her. .  
"Well, I'll give this to her…I'll let you two be…" she know she  
didn't hear come in, and he wasn't in the room when she got their, so she  
thought it was best to leave.  
"Hey shorttimer!" yelled the boy from the door. Bonnie turned around to  
look at him and see what he wanted.  
"What's your name?"  
"Bonnie Payne…" she said, and then turned and started up the stairs.  
She was almost to the top when she heard a scream, causing her to look over  
the rail to see where it came from. She freak out and put her back to the wall  
and sat down for a second. She looked over and saw Bastet.  
"Told ya not to look" she said, Bastet helped Bonnie up to her feet and  
they walked up together.  
"I have to make you meet an old friend…I didn't know he was here until  
we got here!"  
"Who is it…what's his name?"  
"His name is Anubis! Both of us came from Egypt!" She said. They finally  
got to Brenda's office, but she wasn't there. She had left a note for  
Bonnie, it said

Dear Bonnie,  
Sorry, I had to do something real fast, whatever Dr. Stegman gave you throw  
it away. Your free right now, so go look around or whatever, but try not to  
get lost in this big building, and maybe I'll see you in the hallway, but  
come back around 1:57 ok. So I can take you back home!  
From, Brenda!

Bonnie didn't want to throw Stegman's gift away cause it might hurt his  
feelings, so she decided to open it. There was a picture of him and her  
together, and it says on it that he's sorry about four years ago! And that  
he still loves her, and he will do anything to get her back. Bonnie saw a ring  
and a necklace at the bottom of the box.  
"You know it's not right to look through other peoples things!" Bonnie  
turned around and saw it was Dr. Stegman and the boy.  
"She said throw it away, and I didn't want to hurt you feelings, so I  
figured I'd open it up and see what it was!" The boy gave Bonnie a smirk  
"She'll never go back with me!" Dr. Stegman sat down, with a sad  
puppydog look on his face.  
"Dr. Stegman does she even know about the gifts inside?"  
"No…I don't know!"  
"Well, show her the gifts…" Bonnie walked over and handed him the  
necklace and ring. He looked up at her. She had a smile on her face.  
"By the way how did you two break up!"  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Well then I guess I'll see you later or so!" Bonnie said to him. She  
walked out the door, but as she was leaving she turned around but she didn't  
see the boy, only Dr. Stegman sitting alone. She walked to the elevator,  
"What ya doing Bonnie?" asked Bastet  
"Thinking about getting in the elevator!"  
"Remember what happened in Tennessee!"  
"The wires were old, they couldn't hold a girl who weighed 97 pounds and  
a man who weighed 452 pounds!"  
"Whatever!" Bastet said as she rolled her eyes! Bonnie looked at the  
elevator, and went to the stairs, she climbed them until she got to the main  
lobby.  
"Who are you?" asked a man.  
"I'm Bonnie Payne"  
"O, you're the new girl! You're the youngest in the hospital staff! My  
name is Otto and this is Blondi, and that's Bobby!" said Otto, Bonnie pet  
Blondi on the head  
"He's pretty!"  
"Thank you!" Bonnie, look at one of the screens and seen an old car like,  
park next to a car that was beaten up.  
"Who's cars are those?" asked Bonnie  
"The beaten up one is Dr. Stegman, it's stayed there for four years!"  
"What about the old one?"  
"Bobby, see my eyes are not playing on me again, she see's it to!" he  
said looking at Bobby.  
"Well, then don't tell my mum!"  
"Last time no one told her!" Otto said  
"Well, I'm going to look around!"  
"Ok, nice meeting you Bonnie, o….watch out for Dr. Stegman" Otto said  
as she walked away.  
_"Why doesn't anyone like Dr. Stegman? He's nice to me."_ Bonnie thought, she  
look at the clock it said 12:45. She walked around, and she ended up using the  
elevator, going to the basement.  
"Hey Bonnie!" Bonnie jumped and it was Bastet being accompanied by an  
anteater.  
"Who's that?"  
"I told you, that's Anubis!" They talked and walked around the basement  
until it was 1:50.  
"I've got seven minutes to get to the top so Brenda can take me home!"  
"Ride the elevator" said Anubis, Bonnie did, but she freaked out every  
time it stopped or would make a sound.  
"Ready to go home?" asked Brenda  
"Yeah…but can we take the stairs?"  
"Sure!" when Bonnie got home she fell on her bed, she closed her eyes and  
had a weird dream

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_**IvyMorlock92: Hey thanks for reading and thanks lilgoody2shoes2007 for the help!**_


	2. The Truth

**The nightmare!**

**Bonnie dream:**

Bonnie was in the woods, listening to the birds and animals. She walk around a bit, until she heard an tiny animal screaming. She went to look and seen a boy sitting on a log, it was the same boy from the hospital. She could tell his hands was bloody. He got up and walk over to a almost dry up creek, he wash his hands with the little water it had left. She went after him. She yelled at him but he didn't hear her. He went to James old house, but it look brand new. She went inside and seen him going to the basement. She wait for a second went down there. He remove a brick with junk in it, one was a book with notes. He sit down and wrote something in it. Bonnie look at him, when there was a big bang.

"PAUL!!" she heard heavy footsteps and a woman crying.

"what you want old man!?" he ask

"Me and your mother know what you been to animals in the woods" He got up, and walk past the man, that just came down.

"hey mom!" Paul said, trying to make his mom stop crying. She look at him, she had dark hair and green eyes and his father had black hair and greens eyes to.

"Paul! Listen to me!"

"Shut up! Your not my real father! Just be glad, that my mom marry you!"

"Your real father is dead, cause he was doing the same thing you was doing!"

"Like father like son!"

"Chad! Please leave Paul Alone!"

"Judy, I got this!" Paul went and got his mother something to drink and his step father came in. Bonnie was with Paul mother. Bonnie touch her dark beautiful long hair. Until they heard something break, Bonnie look and its a cup broke on the floor, Paul head and hands was bleeding.

"CHAD! PAUL!!" Chad had a little cut on his face.

"That it, I don't care anymore! If I was his real dad! I send him to Dr. Gottreich!" He said. Bonnie heard a ringing noise.

**End of dream:**

Bonnie woke up of her alarmed clock.

"Bonnie! Time to go to look at your school!" She heard! She got out of bed and fell over a brick. She pick it up and look at the wall. She reminder from her dream, She look throw the hole and the book, some pictures, and a old bloody white shirt. Bonnie took out the shirt and let it wash as she went to look at her new school.

"Kingdom High? Why there a lot of this called Kingdom?"

"Don't know! I just grew up here…" James said.

"Hello I'm James Abelson, and this is Bonnie Payne! She a new student" He said, Bonnie look around and read that the school open in the year of 1940.

"_a year after Paul died!" _She thought.

"Ready Bonnie?"

"why can't my momma bring me…?" she ask coldly!

"she…she looking for a job?!" He look at her, she turn and he seen two faces, one is her and some other girl crying.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" She look a him, he shook his head and they went around the school, couple of times Bonnie get lost, but find her way back.

"Ok, well we tour your new school, and you start on Tuesday next week!"

"why next week?"

"We still have to unpack your things hun!" he put his hand on her shoulder. She smack it off,

"DON'T CALL ME HUN! CALL ME BONNIE!" she yelled. She got into the Car and put on her ipod and listen to: Pain. When she got home she got the white shirt, the old blood was gone and it look brand new, She put it on and she think she look good with it on. She read the book and look at the picture. Chad look like James and his mother look like Brenda in a way if she gain about 20 pounds and look sad a lot. She felt a cold breeze, she look up and it was Anubis and Bastet!

"hey guys!" She said as she fold the picture and put it in her wallet. Bastet turned on the radio again and the same song came on. Bonnie just look up and she was in space. Bastet sang the song as she play with Bonnie hair. Anubis came over and turn into his human form. When Bonnie look he look like Paul from the dream and the boy from the hospital. She haven't thought about it but Paul, and Anubis in his human form look like twins and Chad and James did to. There was a knock at Bonnie door and it was Brenda.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Bonnie look at the radio and a weird song she never heard but she like it: Just a little girl. She got up

"Yeah in a second…I have to do something!" She went to the computer and download the song and put it on her Ipod. She listen all the way to the Hospital.

"Dr. Stegman gave me a necklet and ring, I never knew about the gifts inside the boxes."

"I look inside the one he gave me to you, I thought it was pretty!"

"he told me…but I told him, we are just friends…" Bonnie took the stairs and Brenda took the elevator. Bonnie listen to: evil angle, when she felt someone behind her. She pause her music and turned.

"Hey shorttimer!"

"hi…"

"what are you doing back?"

"I work here…"

"ok" he said, he look like Paul.

"_can he be Paul? Is he a ghost?" _He walk to her, and touch her face and he jump back.

"What?"

"nothing…"

"well, I never knew your name?"

"guess it"

"ok…" Bonnie was good at guessing name but she knew who he was, she think. "Paul!?"

"Your good…ok…my last name"

"_the Morlock family…"_ Went throw her head

"what it start with?"

"M…"

"Morlock?" He got closer to her. "Your good!" he said into her ear. She back up some to have space between them. "I have to go…" she said and she started up the stairs. She turn to look at him one more time and he was gone. She look at her Ipod.

"_What? Dead battery? But it was full!"_ she thought. She walk up some more and into Brenda Office.

"What wrong?" Brenda ask

"Is there another teenager work here?"

"no…why?"

"nothing…" She sit down and think about things.

_So he is dead! _Bonnie got up and walk around.

"… I know your bored…and there nothing to do, If Dr. Hook was here we will be busy but his baby girl was born in a different state, and they staying there a month or so to keep it safe from here…."

"what you mean?"

"Just go to the library and study up…"

Bonnie look at the door.

"about what?"

" go see….Bobby or some one!" Brenda said with a look. Bonnie walk out and down to Dr. Stegman. She got to his door yelling at someone. She knock and everything was quit.

"Who is it?"

"Bonnie Payne… Dr. Stegman!"

"Come in Bonnie!"

She walk in and no one was there, but she had a feeling someone was watching her.

"Brenda, told me to leave, and so I came down here… was you yelling at someone?"

"No, I'm just…"

"don't say, you think your crazy cause people think you are and they think you're a bad man even you think you are!"

"yeah?!"

"Well, I don't I think your sweet and kind and that won't hurt a fly" She said. Dr. Stegman look up at her. They heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" ask Dr. Stegman

"can I come in Stegg?" without saying an answer Paul came in.

"Hey Bonnie?"

"Hi Paul" Paul gave Bonnie a smile as he walk to Dr. Stegman.

"Hey Paul?"

"yeah?"

" How long you been here?"

" A long time…why?"

"well, I thought, you might take me around, to look show me things, stuff like that!" Paul look at Dr. Stegman

"I will, just wait outside the door ok" Bonnie smile and went outside.

"Stegg! Anything new?"

"Bonnie think I'm not crazy and I'm nice"

"What until she finds out about four years ago!" Dr. Stegman gave Paul a look.

"listen Stegg, this plan will work, but there going to be problems!"

"What kind?"

"You'll see" Paul say, with a smirk

"But just so you know, the girl in all of it!"

"why, she a young and…"

"It all Dr. Gottreich plan…now…I'm going to show her….let see…" Paul know where to take her. So did Dr. Stegman

"Paul, Stegman" a voice came over them.

"Dr. Gottreich!?" Dr. Stegman looked.

"Paul go show her around, but save the best for the last!" Dr. Gottreich said. Paul turned and walk out.

"dr. Stegman, you know a lot what I do!"

"Paul say something about a plan…what is it!"

"you will see but, reminder when Mary was put to rest?"

"yeah…"

"Well, on the time the bell was going to ring, I need you to bring Bonnie to the old kingdom"

"Why her?"

"Thing people don't put in the paper in the past can confused…"

"your not telling me?"

"YOU'LL SEE DR. STEGMAN! REMINDER AT 11:47 YOU TAKE BONNIE TO THE OLD KINGDOM!!" He yelled, he turn and left.

" So…how are old you Paul?"

"15...you?"

"I turned 15 on April 30"

"really, that mine and Donna Birthday"

"Donna?"

"A girl, who was my first love…the bad thing I don't reminder her, but what she look like"

"O….I bet she was pretty!"

"Well, I do reminder she was beautiful and I bet she still is…"

They walk into the sleep lab where no one was.

"have you notice, there barely anyone one here, but you, me, dr. Stegman, Brenda, and couple of nurses?"

"Yeah….o well cause after four years ago, they barely got…." He stop and look out the door. She turn and seen a old Doctor that look like he was in his 80's.

"Dr. Gottreich?" She heard Paul say,

"Paul, I need to talk to you a second"

"ok…Bonnie stay here…I be back" He walked out, Bonnie look around somehow turned on everything. She test it out n her on, she study it a bit and learn how to work it. She sit down, in the giant hair dryer. It look like to her. She close her eyes and fell asleep.

"Bonnie?" She felt a hand on her face. She look and it was Bastet and Anubis.

"Bonnie, whatever you do don't go to the basement with Dr. Stegman!" said Bastet

"Bastet?"

"Bonnie! Listen to Bastet!"

"Why haven't you two been showing up lately!" ask Bonnie

"Anubis, he coming!" said Bastet looking at the door.

"Stay away from Paul!" Anubis said as he grab Bastet hand and left. She close her eyes, and this time she felt lips on her. She open her eyes and it was Paul! He back away some and look at her.

"you know how to work that stuff?"

"I learn fast!"

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking!" Paul pull out his hand, she just look at him. _Gottreich _ran through her head, as they keep on walking. Paul touch her hand.

" Want something Bonnie?"

"what is it first?"

Paul pull out a old necklace, "I want you to have it, cause it bring back to much…." Paul stop, causing her to touch his face without knowing.

"Thanks" was the only thing she say. Paul put it on her. She seen something that shocked her.

**The Truth**

"Donna!" yelled Dr. Gottreich. A young girl look about 13 years old came out of the shallows.

"Donna, this is Paul! He going to work with us until the end of time!"

"WHAT! CHAD!" Paul turned to look at Chad, Chad had a smirk.

"Your mother is very ill! She need me the most and your in the way a lot!"

"Donna, please take Paul stuff to his room…" said Dr. Gottreich. Doona put back her long black hair and her eyes look just like Bonnie eyes. Bonnie follow Donna, it just hit her.

"_Donna, look just like me!"_ Bonnie thought.

"Hey wait up!" She heard Paul yelling! Donna stop and turned. Paul was ran so fast as he stop his lips touch her. Donna move back a little.

"s…sorry…Pa….Paul…." Her face turned red

"Are you ok?"

"y…yes…"

"what your name? My name is Paul Morlock!"

"I know your name!"

"There you go! Now I can understand! I know, I say that cause you didn't know my last name!"

"o…I'm Donna Gottreich!"

"your Gottreich daughter?"

"no, my mother had me here but she dye giving birth to me and so Gottreich raise me…"

"What about your father?"

"Gottreich killed him…what about your father, he act that he didn't like you nor love you!"

"He not my father…he my uncle! My father dye! My mom marry my dad brother to keep the last name. He never like me, my dad told me before he dye, my uncle wanted me to kill me after I was born! Anyway are you going to take me to my room or what?!" Donna look at him, Paul look at her.

"_for a young girl, she is kind of pretty!"_ Bonnie heard. She heard Paul thoughts! Donna open a door, only thing was in there was a bed and a dresser.

"I'll bring you some pillows and blankets!" Donna said looking at the ground. Paul gave a smirk. Dr. Gottreich came in.

"DONNA! GO GET HIM SOMETHING FOR HIS BED AND SOMETHING TO EAT FOR US!" He yelled at her. Donna ran out of there, Paul look at him.

"Listen boy! You belong to me! You do what I say, if you don't well… Donna can tell you what will happens! Boy, I don't know why you enter hell!" He said with an evil smile, he turned and about to walk out but he stop.

"I'm the devil in white and Donna is a fallen angel! She my Angel, if you did anything to hurt her, I will kill you!" He walk out, Donna came in with a pillow and blankets.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour! And Dr. Gottreich gave me this for you" It was a pocket knife, the same one his dad had. "Donna…"

"Yes, sir?"

"just call me Paul, and…."

"PAUL! DONNA COME HERE!" they heard dr. Gottreich yelling. They ran to him, Paul was about to fall until Donna got him.

"Yes, sir!" Donna said

"what!" Paul said

Dr. Gottreich gave Paul a look.

"Donna clean the tools and Paul help me with this one!" Donna grab the tools and ran to wash them, as she did she went throw Bonnie making her to stop, and look back.

"DONNA GO!" Dr. Gottreich yelled. Paul hold down a old woman that was rich until, her husband left her, she only have necklace that was 600. Paul took it when Dr. Gottreich wasn't looking. Donna came back and help Dr. Gottreich as Paul watch.

"See Paul it, it not that bad after they stop screaming!" Gottreich touch Donna hair. Donna went into other rooms and got clothes, and went to a pond and wash clothes.

"Donna?" she turned and seen Paul.

"Hi Paul!"

"Here! I took this from the old woman…" he hand her the necklace. He put it on her,

"This might be the only time I be nice!" Donna hug him, Paul went back and dig the grave.

**Fin**

Bonnie woke up in a hospital bed.

"What happened?!"

"Hello, Bonnie!" said Dr. Stegman! Coming in the door.

"Stegman? What happened?"

"well one of the nurses found you past out on the elevator heading down into the basement!" Bonnie try to get up but fall back down. Brenda and James came in. James and dr. Stegman talk a while, and Bonnie was sent home.

"Can I walk?"

"No! You past out earlier!"

"Well, it cause I look out side and ran into the elevator and I pass out" James let her walk, she took the woods. She seen the log that Paul was sitting on. It smell like dead bodies! She walk over there and kick something. It was the pocket knife and on the log craved Donna and Paul forever! Bonnie touch it.

**Flashback**

"Donna!" Paul said running after her.

Donna fell and Paul fell on top of her!

"two years we know each other!" Paul said

"You remember!"

"Yeah!" He move a little where his hands was beside her head and siting on top of her. Paul started to kiss her neck, and he stop and got ff of her, took out his pocket knife.

"what are you doing!"

"You know I love you right!"

"yeah!"

"let show to the people who comes by here!" He crave his name and hand the knife to Donna.

"One day, you might become Mrs. Morlock and after we turned 18 we are moving to Tennessee!"

"I heard Tennessee is a pretty place with it flowers and stuff!"

"not as pretty as you!" They sit down and Donna was in Paul arms!

"I think we should get back…" Donna said sweetly! She keep falling a sleep in Paul arms. Paul pick her up and care her half away cause if Gottreich see them, Paul will be dead. That night Donna went into Paul room.

"Donna?" Paul said with a shocked….

"Paul, I had a nightmare that this place burned down, you dead in the Tank Gottreich always put you in and me, him burned alive, I was burned so bad, no one did know who I am… so they never put in paper and stuff!" Paul touch her face.

"It just a dream! And if people did know you…then it their lost to know a pretty! Loving, caring girl like you!" Donna lead her head down on Paul chest and touch his 6 packs.

"then if it does come true then can we!" Donna look at Paul. He had a shock on his face.

"If….your ready!?"

"I am!"

**Fin**

Bonnie was at home, in bed. James came down

"Are you finally stop yelling, now listen to me!" He said in a anger voice.

"James?"

"Don't try to act miss I didn't do anything!"

"_Act smart!" she thought_

"then what didn't I do!"

"Funny! Bonnie! Your sister is still scared, and your brother is freak out! You mother….don't know you!"

"Why that!"

"You stupid! You cut open an deer body bring it home, and started to yell Paul Morlock! You through the deer and whatever was inside of it at your family even me, your dad!"

"YOUR NOT MY DAD!! AND I DON'T REMEMBER DOING THAT STUFF!!" James hand went around her neck, her feet wasn't touching the ground.

"If Bastet was real she save your life!"

_Chad! _She heard, Bastet said looking at her.

"CHAD STOP IT NOW!!" James eyes roll back and fell to the ground. Bonnie ran up the stairs, her mom was sitting down and her brother and sister.

"Bonnie? Are you ok?"

"Did I really did it!"

"What?"

"cut open a helpless deer?"

"no…James not again!"

"what again?"

"Honey after you past out at the hospital, you walk home after that. You stay a sleep and James be different!"

"Judy?" They heard, Bonnie look next to the T.V. there was a picture of Paul and his family.

"Mom? Where that picture come from?"

"You put it there, hours ago and keep repeating Paul Morlock!"

" Judy!!" James came back up…

"James?" her mother said Bonnie felt someone grab her arm. It was Bastet,

"Go to the graveyard now!" James started to yell, and Bonnie took off.


End file.
